Any Kind of Guy
by mooresomore
Summary: Something that popped into my head while watching the "Any Kind of Guy" music video. It's a series of stories that involve the characters in the video. Mostly Kendall/Logan, but other pairings will appear and will be noted . AU-ish.
1. Ch 1: Officer Grigsby Kendall Logan

**Disclaimer:** **This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

Mrs. Collins looked at Kendall after hanging up the phone. "Mr. Knight, please go to the principal's office. Take your things with you."

Kendall did as he was told; he didn't remember doing anything wrong this week. You see, he was the bad boy of Palmwoods JR/SR Academy; he was always getting in trouble. He was lucky he hadn't been expelled for some of the things he'd done (the beer-bottle bowling in the hallway had been fun- until the bottles shattered and made a mess. And then, there was the time he got the English teacher's car in the lobby…). He walked into the office. "Mrs. Johnson? Principal Byrd wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes, Kendall. Go in." (It was probably bad that she knew him on a first name basis- but, again, he was the bad boy, so he was constantly in trouble). When Kendall got into Mr. Byrd's office, he noticed the cop. "Um, Principal Byrd, sir, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Mr. Knight. This is Officer Grigsby from the Palmwoods Police Department. He'd like to ask you a few questions. Answer them- truthfully."

"Ok. What do you need to know Officer Grigsby?"

"Were you aware of a planned heist of the Palmwoods Hotel safe that occurred on September 24, 2011?"

"Yes sir."

"Why did you not report it?"

"I didn't think she'd actually do it. I thought she was just practicing for a movie role and was kidding. When I saw the news footage, I was shocked."

"Mr. Knight, I'm going to need to take you down to the station for some further questioning and to sign your sworn statement. You can call you mother from there."

"Ok. Principal Byrd, I'll call my mom, ok? She more than likely already knows anyway; I'm sure Officer Grigsby called her to get permission to speak to me."

"I have." Officer Grigsby said.

"Ok. I'll have your sister Katie get your homework." Principal Byrd said. "Oh, have you seen Mr. Mitchell? He's not in school today; he never misses school."

"Yeah. Logan was sick this morning, so my mom said he could stay home. I was going to check on him at lunchtime."

"Ok. I'll have Katie get his homework too. Take him Officer Grigsby; he's all yours."

"Thank you sir." Officer Grigsby handcuffed Kendall and led him to the police car, shoving him in the backseat. They had driven a mile or so when Kendall asked, "Uh, Officer Grigsby? Can you unhandcuff me?"

"Kendall, there's no one around now, so you can call me Logan. And no, I won't. I'm going to have some fun with you." Logan smirked into the rearview mirror, and Kendall thought, "_I love my boyfriend_". "Ok, Officer _Logan_, I'm all yours."

"Good. We need to make a quick stop, and then it's just you and me."


	2. Ch 2: Prep Hottie Kendall Logan

**Disclaimer:** **This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

Logan checked before getting out of the car (his car this time); there was no one who would tell Mama Knight that they were ditching school (well, she technically knew anyway, but Logan didn't want her coming home right now). He helped Kendall out of the back (Logan had stopped by the studio to change back into regular clothes; he kept Kendall handcuffed though- this was going to be fun).

"So, Logan, what has gotten into you? You're Mister '_I'll-never-skip-class'_.

"Guess my boyfriend and his bad boy ways are rubbing off on me."

"Well, I like it." Kendall said.

"Ok. No more talking." Logan said, capturing Kendall's lips in a kiss. He led Kendall down to their room (just as an extra precaution for not getting caught) and pushed him facedown on the bed. "You are so going to pay for making me wanna ditch class." Logan said, flipping Kendall over so his back was now on the bed.

"As sexy as you look in that uniform, I think you'll look even hotter out of it." Logan told Kendall as he started stripping Kendall out of the clothing. He wasn't going to let Kendall out of the handcuffs, so the dress shirt was unbuttoned and spread out as much as it could be. Logan got the supplies he needed and looked at Kendall. "You're really hot when you're at my mercy. Did you know that?"

"Shut up and fuck me already." Kendall said.

Logan laughed. "That's my Kendall." He got Kendall ready and pressed in. Even thought it'd only been a day since they'd done this (and somehow managed to avoid Mama Knight catching them), Logan was still amazed at how much restraint he had to show to not fuck Kendall through the bed. He sat a rhythm that was fast and hard; Kendall not being able to do anything was pretty hot- he was probably going to have marks where he was straining against the cuffs. Kendall was reduced to mans of "Oh fuck", and "there". Logan liked watching Kendall have to give up the control here (not by choice either), so he took his time, loosely jerking Kendall off until Kendall finally said, "Ok. You can…tame…a bad…boy."

"I can be what you need." Logan said, picking up the pace and making Kendall come quickly after that; Logan came a couple of thrusts later. He pulled out and cleaned them up, helping Kendall get dressed before laying down by Kendall.

"Oh, and one more thing before I unhandcuff you." Logan said, latching his lips onto Kendall's neck and making a hickey. "There. Bad boy punisher Logan has done his job." Logan found the key and undid the handcuffs. "So?"

"Hot." was all Kendall could say. "Hey, we should make Katie dinner; we owe her for getting the homework and not telling mom."

"Right. Let's do it."


	3. Ch 3: Nerd Goes Glam Carlos James

**Disclaimer:** **This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

Carlos Garcia watched James Diamond walk down the hall. _If only James liked nerds, then I'd stand a chance. _Carlos headed to Spanish class, and when he went back to his locker after class, James was standing there.

"Carlos, isn't it?" Carlos nodded. "James Diamond. How would you like to spend the afternoon with me instead of in class?"

_I'd love to._ "Sure."

"Ok. I'll get you right after this class. Bye Carlos."

"Bye James." As James walked off, Carlos thought, _He talked to me. I'll be with him this afternoon._ Carlos couldn't wait for Science to end.

James was waiting for him like he'd promised; Carlos asked what they were doing.

"Going to a movie shoot. First things first, we're going to make you glam, and you'll be in my video with me."

_Holy crap. _Carlos thought. _Focus Carlos. _"Ok."

After an hour trying on clothes (James was good with fashion), they were on their way to the shoot. The video was for James' song "Angel" (he had a solo career besides Big Time Rush) and the shoot started.

They were filming the ending, when James added in a kiss that wasn't scripted. The director shouted "Cut!", but neither James or Carlos heard him; they were in their own little world.

When they pulled apart, it was still like they were the only two in the room.

"You like me?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, what can I say? Nerds are sexy." James laughed and gave Carlos another kiss.

When they made the final video, the kiss wasn't in there, but Carlos didn't care. It was just a video. It was the start of him and James, but he didn't need to prove anything to anyone else. He knew the real James.


	4. Ch 4: Logan the rapper? Kendall Logan

**Disclaimer:** **This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

It had been a week since the whole "skipping class" incident, and Kendall had been watching a lot of rap videos (mostly when he thought Logan was asleep). Logan decided to show Kendall a hidden talent of his.

It just happened that Big Time Rush's song "Worldwide" was on the radio on the way home from school. Logan saw this as his chance.

"_Your song is on the radio, hot rotation vide/Bright lights, fan mail, paparazzi on your tail/Tour bus, private jet, thinking big ain't failed you yet/Just one thing you can't forget, takes more than just wanting it/Aim high, never rest, put your passion to the test/Give your all, never less, famous means you're the best"_ Logan rapped. "Kendall! Get back on the road!"

Kendall swerved, pulling over. "Where did you learn to rap like that?"

"Always been able to." Logan said.

"Well, you need to do that on one of our songs. What about 'Famous'? That would be perfect on it"

"Really?"

"Yes really. Now, let's go home and you can show me some more of your skills- like helping me pass math class."

"Ok."

**And there's the end. My muse kinda stopped near the end of this one. I've got another story in the works though.**


End file.
